


Le Début d'une nouvelle vie

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié, Divorce, F/M, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Clarissa Selwyn et lui ont beau ne plus être ensemble, James sait qu'ils seront liés pour le restant de leurs jours.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Le Début d'une nouvelle vie

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit durant la Nuit du 16 mai ou Nuit Cent-sationnelle.
> 
> Thème : "Si vous souhaitez une fin heureuse, cela dépend du moment où vous arrêtez votre histoire" (Orson Welles)
> 
> Merci à LookCatMe pour la correction.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Clarissa et James s’étaient rencontrés à Poudlard. Elle avait été répartie à Serdaigle, lui à Gryffondor. Ils avaient partagé des cours en commun pendant les quatre premières années de leur scolarité, tout cela sans jamais s’adresser la parole. Il avait fallu attendre la cinquième année et une table partagée en cours de Sortilèges pour qu’ils discutent pour la première fois. Bien entendu, James savait parfaitement qui elle était, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde dans ce petit microcosme qu’était Poudlard.  
  
Il avait rapidement été séduit aussi bien par ses jolis yeux noirs que par son sens de l’humour qu’il trouvait excellent. Il avait déjà eu des petites amies avant Clarissa, mais il pouvait dire sans mentir qu’elle avait été son premier amour et que lui avait été le sien. Ils s’étaient aimés, vraiment.  
  
— James, l’appela-t-elle, le coupant dans ses pensées.  
— Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose.  
  
Clarissa esquissa un sourire. Leur histoire s’était étrangement bien finie, malgré la rupture. Ils ne se détestaient pas, s’appréciaient même encore. Ils auraient pu rester encore longtemps ensemble sans amour, s’ils l’avaient voulu. C’était simple, pas forcément désagréable, mais Clarissa désirait plus, ne souhaitait pas se contenter d’une tiède affection.  
  
— J’ai vu avec mon grand-père pour les papiers de la garde, déclara-t-elle. Comme on en avait discuté, il est parti sur une semaine sur deux. On est toujours d’accord là-dessus, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, oui ! Bien sûr, répliqua James en commençant à lire le contrat.  
— Je l’aurais un mois pendant les vacances d’été, et pareil de ton côté. Bien entendu, on pourra toujours s’arranger pour que l’un ou l’autre la voit un week-end sur deux pendant cette période. Cela risque d’être difficile pour elle de supporter une aussi grande séparation sinon, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
James ne leva pas le nez des papiers tandis qu’un long silence s’installait entre eux. Il connaissait assez bien Clarissa pour savoir que, tout comme lui, elle n’était pas une adepte de cela et qu’elle devait se sentir mal à l’aise.  
  
— Tout me paraît en ordre, finit-il par déclarer en attrapant sa plume.  
— Tu ne veux pas le faire lire à ton oncle ?  
— Tu essayes de me rouler ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.  
— Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant, c’est juste que je pensais que tu voudrais le faire lire à tes proches avant.  
— Je te fais confiance, Clarissa, répliqua-t-il, sincère.  
— Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
— Bon ! Je mets mes initiales et je signe ? C’est ça ?  
— Tout à fait !  
  
Sans hésitation, le jeune homme attrapa la plume et parapha le document.  
  
— J’ai toujours bien aimé ta signature, dit-il, pensif.  
— Oh ! C’est juste beaucoup de fanfreluches ! s’exclama-t-elle, gênée.  
  
Le silence s’installa de nouveau entre eux. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il était rare qu’ils restent ainsi sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
— Bon ! Au moins une bonne chose de réglée ! lança-t-il en tapant des deux mains sur la table.  
  
Clarissa sursauta légèrement et esquissa un sourire.  
  
— Je vais récupérer Matilda chez mes grand-parents, dit-il, et je te la ramène dimanche soir, comme prévu.  
— Parfait ! lança-t-elle. Tu leur passeras le bonjour, ajouta-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.  
  
James ne put s’empêcher de lui lancer un regard surpris.  
  
— À tes grand-parents ! Passe-leur le bonjour de ma part ! J’ai toujours bien aimé ton grand-père, se crut-elle obligée de préciser.  
— Il t’apprécie beaucoup aussi, répondit-il, sincère.  
  
Parmi les adultes de sa famille, son grand-père avait été le seul à avoir accueilli son ancienne petite amie chaleureusement dès le début de leur relation. Sa grand-mère, quant à elle, avait été un peu froide dans un premier temps, avant de se rendre compte que bien qu’elle porte le nom Selwyn, Clarissa n’avait rien à voir avec son aïeul.  
  
— À bientôt, James ! Et fais attention à toi !  
— Toi aussi, Clarissa ! répliqua-t-il en lui offrant un dernier sourire.  
  
Il lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit et quitta l’appartement sans se retourner. Ce n’était que le début d’une nouvelle vie.


End file.
